HS-10
The HS-10 is a semi-automatic bullpup shotgun that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Multiplayer As the Classified weapon of the Shotgun class, it is unlocked anytime after level 24, and costs . The HS-10 has a relatively small magazine size meaning reloads are constant, and combined with a moderate range, the player could spend more time reloading it than firing it, making Sleight of Hand a good choice to decrease reloading time. Dual Wield also substantially increases the size of the cross-hairs, although Steady Aim will tighten the spread of any shotgun, increasing the chance of a one-shot kill. However, the use of Steady Aim without the Dual Wield attachment increases the one hit kill range noticeably. Still, even with the use of Steady Aim and Dual Wield, the cross-hairs are quite large. The weapon starts with only 12 reserve shells (although doubled if the Dual Wield attachment is equipped, and perhaps with greater efficiency with Steady Aim selected) and so Scavenger is a useful perk to replenish the low amount of ammo or Lightweight to get closer to enemies faster to spray them down. However it should come down to personal preference to having steady aim over sleight of hand. Sometimes the spread can be very preferable. It is very similar to the SPAS-12 shotgun, but with better spread when ADS, a slightly higher rate of fire and a faster initial reloading speed, especially if Dual Wield is used. However, the SPAS-12 has an eight shell capacity, double that of the HS-10's, starts off with 8 more shells also and supports a very desirable suppressor attachment. With the Dual Wield attachment, the player reloads both shotguns with four shells at once, relatively quickly, making Sleight of Hand unnecessary. Attachments *Dual Wield Zombies The HS-10 is available in Nazi Zombies from the Mystery Box. It has medium range, decent power and a six round magazine. When upgraded, it becomes "Typhoid & Mary", giving it the Dual Wield attachment and two extra rounds per magazine, totaling 16 rounds. Additionally, the entire gun is reloaded at once rather than one shell at a time. However, due to the Dual Wield attachment, accuracy is somewhat inconsistent compared to the single shotgun. Ammo is very scarce as well. However, it can be effective as a powerful secondary if the player is ever in a tight situation. HS-10 vs. Typhoid and Mary Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. HS10_1st_Person_BO.png|The HS-10. HS10_Iron_Sights_BO_No_DOF.png|The HS-10's iron sights. File:ELITE_HS-10.png|Render of the HS-10 HS10DW.png|The HS-10's unique Dual Wield icon in Create-A-Class HS10_Dual_Wield_BO.png|Dual Wielded HS-10s typhoid and mary.jpg|Typhoid and Mary HS10_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the HS-10. Hs-10 stats.jpg|The HS-10's stats HS10iPod.png|The HS-10 in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies TyphoidiPod.png|Typhoid in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Trivia *If a Clan Tag is added to a single HS-10, it will appear on the round handle. If it is added with Dual HS-10s, it will appear on the side of the right weapon and on the handle of the left weapon. *The HS-10 is the first bullpup shotgun to appear in the [[Call of Duty (series)|''Call of Duty series]]. *The HS-10 is also the only shotgun with Dual Wield attachment in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The HS-10 is the only shotgun in Black Ops that does not reload golden shells with Golden Camouflage. *The name of the upgraded HS-10, "Typhoid & Mary," is a reference to Mary Mallon who was referred to as "Typhoid Mary". *When upgraded and thus dual-wielded in Nazi Zombies, to Typhoid and Mary, Typhoid (on the left) keeps the HS-10's original sound while Mary (the right) makes the "laser" sound common on Pack-a-Punch weapon. *The butt-stock of the HS-10 rotates to become a biceps stock when dual wielding. This can be seen sometimes while running in first person. *There is an unusable HS-10 in "Five" on a shelve just below the unusable Death Machine. ru:HS10 Category:Shotguns Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Bullpup